


Faerghus is cold, but it's pretty warm here with you

by volarevia1



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volarevia1/pseuds/volarevia1
Summary: Sylvain, Ingrid and Felix keep up the Christmas tradition for their kids, Sylvain plays the part of Santa and things are kinda chaotic. But ya know, soft Christmas sylvixgrid stuff.This is a Secret Seiros gift for a friend that I somehow talked myself into posting as my first AO3 fic, pls be kind.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Faerghus is cold, but it's pretty warm here with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ethereally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereally/gifts).



It was Christmas time in Faerghus, the one time of the year where the cold and snow was actually welcomed by the populace as friends and family went about their holiday plans and shopping for those special people in their lives. However, there wasn’t much shopping to be done today, as it’s now Christmas Eve, and in the capital of Fhirdiad at the Galatea/Gautier/Fraldarius household(or “those noisy bastards” as the neighbors so affectionately referred to them in private) the Christmas spirit was strong. Despite a few arguments about how to decorate the place(seriously, who has a decorative sword for Christmas?) they’d managed to come to a compromise and get the place looking cheerful. Sylvain had been left in charge of any decorations that involved reaching up high, during which he bemoaned his luck of being the tallest, and the others completely ignored him. Ingrid had initially been tasked with decorating the tree while Felix handled the minor decorations throughout their living areas with their three kids, but when he’d found her eating the strings of popcorn that were meant for the tree he quickly took over.

Hours later, the home being fully decorated, the trio found themselves sitting on a couch to rest from their hard work. Ingrid’s stomach growled loudly, and she could only think of the cookies that Sylvain had put in the oven. Sitting up in her seat, she turned to him and said, “So Sylvain, do you think I could-” “No, you can’t have the cookies. They’re for Santa! Besides, we just had dinner.” he said back, his eyes still shut as he lounged on the couch. Felix sat up as well, casting a weak glare at Sylvain before looking around the room. Once he was certain the kids were out of earshot, he said, “You’re only saying that because you’re playing Santa this year, you greedy little-” “Hey now, quiet down. You’re gonna spoil the surprise.” the redhead said quickly, standing up from the couch and scanning the room around them to make sure the kids weren’t nearby. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the kids were playing outside, attempting to build a snowman with mixed success. Turning his attention back to the other two with a smug grin on his face, much to Ingrid and Felix’s annoyance. “You both had the option of being Santa, but you pushed the responsibility on me so it’s only fair that I get all the cookies.” Felix and Ingrid exchanged a look, both clearly done with Sylvain’s nonsense. “Well that’s fine.” Ingrid said, pushing herself up and off the couch. “That aside, I’m going to go get the kids. It’s getting late and we’ll need to get them to bed early.”

After wrangling the kids and getting them all inside, Felix and Ingrid were helping the kids wash up as Sylvain was getting the cookies out of the oven. Ingrid was tasked with handling the younger boys, Ariel and Laith, who were every bit as frustrating as their father, and they even had his red hair to match. Felix was in charge of their eldest daughter Fain, who took more after Ingrid with her blonde hair(though there was a notable streak of blue she’d insisted on dyeing into her hair to match Felix). Fain was usually the most energetic of the children, but she seemed to be more calm when she was with Felix. Returning to the living room the kids were excited to help Sylvain lay out the cookies for Santa. Sylvain decided to have some mercy in the spirit of the holiday and let them have one each, Ingrid practically inhaling hers. Laith was convinced that Ariel’s cookie was bigger, and wouldn’t stop crying until Fain offered to share hers, stating that she was never too fond of sweet to begin with.

With the treats set out for Santa, Sylvain joined Ingrid and Felix in putting the kids to bed. After they were sure all the kids were fast asleep, Sylvain went to their shared bedroom and pulled the Santa suit he’d been hiding in the closet out of the kids reach and put on a fake beard. Ingrid helped him carry the large bag of gifts down to the living room where Felix was waiting on the couch. Taking one look at Sylvain, it took everything he had not to burst out laughing. “You look like an idiot.” he said, standing up from the couch to help Ingrid with the bag. Sylvain simply smiled and threw an arm around Felix’s shoulders, earning him an exasperated glare. “C’mon Felix, I’m the hottest Santa in Faerghus and you know it!” Felix shrugged him off and it was Ingrid’s turn to hold back laughter. “Full of hot air maybe.” she said as she began setting the gifts underneath their tree. “Now make yourself useful and-” but before she could finish their was an audible creak from the staircase and they all froze. After a moment of silence, Felix stepped through the doorway to the staircase to investigate. 

All the other two heard was a small yelp and a long sigh before Felix entered the room with Fain at his side. “Looks like someone just couldn’t sleep.” he said, ruffling their daughters hair. Fain pushed his hand away and stepped closer to Sylvain, who had been sweating nervously since she entered the room. What if she figured it out and they had to explain Santa wasn’t real? Sylvain didn’t wanna have to break her little heart like that. But before he could continue on that train of thought, Fain tugged at his sleeve and shly asked, “Are you Santa?” Sylvain took a moment to register what she’d said before putting on his best Santa voice. “Yes, of course I’m Santa! You’ve been a good girl this year, haven’t you?” As he said this he watched as her eyes lit up and she started jumping up and down excitedly. “Yeah! I’ve been super good, I do my chores and help out with my brothers and get really good grades-``''Well, they’re passing grades at least.” Ingrid stepped around Sylvain and looked down at their daughter with a look that screamed ‘oh shit she’s in mom mode’. Fain immediately recoiled and took a step backwards. “Fain.” Ingrid said, meeting her daughters gaze and holding her in place. “You should be in bed; you don’t want to upset Santa and lose all your gifts now do you?” She looked like she was about to cry, her voice soft as she shook her head and said, “No mom, but I couldn’t sleep and I was curious so I came down here and-” She stopped as she felt a hand on her back, Felix kneeling down beside her. A rare smile was on his face as he said “It’s okay. Let’s get you back to bed, and we’ll do better next year. Got it?” She nodded, and looked back towards Sylvain. “I’m not gonna lose my gifts am I…?” Sylvain had to stop himself from pulling her into a hug, which as a father was extremely hard for him. Instead he looked to Felix and Ingrid, each giving him quiet nods before he spoke. “Not to worry, you’ll still get your gifts! But you have to promise you won’t tell anyone you saw me, okay?” Fain smiled real wide and nodded, trying to wipe the tears that were forming at the corners of her eyes without anyone noticing(of course they all noticed). With that Felix and Ingrid took her back to bed while Sylvain finished setting out the gifts, and of course he made sure to eat all the cookies they’d left for him.

Later, after having snuck back to the bedroom and removing the suit, he found himself collapsing into bed next to his partners. Ingrid ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his cheek. “You did well with Fain; I honestly thought she’d find out.” From the opposite end of the bed Felix sat up and gave Sylvain an approving look. “I was surprised that you managed to fool her, but I guess you did have us there to back you up.” Sylvain rolled his eyes and sat up on the bed with the other two. “It was certainly a challenge, and as much as I’d like to take all the credit you guys did a lot of the work.” “Yeah, that’s nothing new.” Ingrid said with a laugh. “And I think we all deserve to get some sleep, we’ll need all our energy for the kids tomorrow.” Felix and Sylvain nodded, laying down on the bed as Sylvain pulled up the covers over the three of them. Felix rolled onto his side and draped his arm over Sylvain. Ingrid planted a soft kiss on Felix’s hand in place of a goodnight before cuddling up to Sylvain’s side as he put each arm around them, and within moments they were all fast asleep.

The next morning they were woken up by Ariel running into their room and shouting “Santa came!” over and over as he jumped onto the bed, poking Sylvain in the face until he finally opened his eyes. Laith was shaking Felix’s arm and trying to drag him from the bed while Ingrid sat up and stretched, pulling Ariel off of Sylvain and setting him on the floor. “We’ll be down in a minute honey, just don’t go opening any of the gifts without us!” Ariel nodded and ran out of the room, though Ingrid wasn’t convinced they would follow her instructions. Sylvain sat up and kissed her on the cheek before turning to his left and planting one on Felix’s forehead. Felix huffed and finally sat up, catching Laith from nearly falling off the bed as he shifted to an upright position. Carrying the boy, he mumbled something about starting breakfast before walking out of the room. Exchanging surprised looks, Ingrid and Sylvain quietly laughed before they got out of bed themselves to join the rest of the family downstairs.

After having a nice breakfast prepared by Felix, Sylvain made coffee for them and hot chocolate for the kids before letting them tear into their gifts. Laith was most excited about his toy pegasus, stating loudly his dream to be just like his mom in becoming a pegasus knight. Ingrid ruffled his hair and promised she’d put in a good recommendation for him once he was old enough. Ariel was busying himself with the makeup kit he’d asked for, getting some instruction from Sylvain who was also trying to prevent a mess from being made. Ingrid and Felix didn’t want to ask how he was so familiar with the application of makeup. Fain got a wooden practice sword which she was excited to show them, though Felix had to confiscate almost immediately as she started swinging it wildly, but she was content to play around with her other gifts. It was a pleasant morning, even if it was incredibly noisy and the cleanup afterwards would be a real chore. Ingrid rested her head on Sylvain’s shoulder as she watched the kids play as Felix set fresh cups of coffee for the three of them on the table. Sylvain reached for his hand, only slightly surprised when Felix actually took it before sitting beside him. More surprising was the smile on his face as he said “Merry Christmas you guys.” Sylvain couldn’t help but feel happy, watching their children play together, and two of his favorite people sitting with him. It was strangely peaceful, and it was a feeling he could find himself getting used to. He laid a hand on Ingrid’s thigh and she kissed his cheek in return. He gently squeezed Felix’s hand, a soft smile spreading across his face. “Yeah. Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was a trial since I haven't played Blue Lions and I was super worried about how I'd write their characters, but I think it turned out pretty well?? Anyway Merry (late) Christmas, hopefully in 2020 I'll write more fic lmao.


End file.
